Mi ala derecha
by Aquila Nera
Summary: El lazo que nunca se borrara.


**Mi ala derecha**

_Nunca me di cuenta, no hasta cuando la muerte me acechaba fue cuando supe el valor que tenias, mi fiel apoyo, siempre a mi lado obedeciéndome en todo, luchando a mi lado sin importar que, tu puño firme siempre destruyendo todo en mi nombre. No dejaba de acariciar tus cabellos negro violetas… esas hebras tan largas que no me cansaba de pasármelas entre mis dedos, aun después de la muerte tú permanecías a mi lado sin importar que, cuando el señor Hades llego para castigar a través de tu puño, lo dude pero me resigne sería lo mejor que tu acabaras conmigo, ya no tenía nada que perder, estaba solo y el único lazo fuerte que tenía era contigo. Violate danzabas para mí en el campo de batalla, me deleitabas y ahora yo formaría parte de lo mismo, morir bajo tu mano sería lo mejor pero tu puño lo detuviste, estaba sorprendido tu lágrimas empezaron a emerger de tu cuerpo ya sin vida, aun después de la muerte tú siempre estabas de mi lado. No querías hacerlo tu fidelidad era grande aun lo seguía haciendo tras el hades. Violate verdad que ya estás danzando en el cielo que tanto habías anhelado ¿no es así? Observo el cielo y me imagino que lo haces, aguarda mi fiel apoyo, mi ala derecha, ya llegare junto a ti dentro de poco. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, esperare el tiempo que tendré que esperar para poder encontrarte nuevamente contigo._

_El juez del infierno ha muerto con su tripulación, sin nadie a su lado, no vale la pena seguir en la lucha si no tienes nada por lo que proteger…_

Los tiempos cambian, las personas cambian, todo a tu alrededor cambia, todo sea para bien o para mal. No todo en la vida es sufrimiento y dolor, solo es un proceso por el cual se pasa para llegar a sentir la felicidad verdadera, la ansiada y la de ellos es la felicidad de estar juntos nuevamente.

_Todas las mañanas me voy a desayunar en un pequeño local, siempre pido la taza de café que es el más delicioso del lugar para empezar por el aroma, llevo siempre el diario para entretenerme y así eran todos los días, pero algo hace poco había cambiado, todas las noches soñaba con ver unos cabellos negros violáceos sobre la palma de mi mano, pasando mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, no cansaba, no agobiaba, me sentía vacío mientras lo hacía lo notaba esa persona ya no respiraba más, algo dentro de mi se sentía raro un sentimiento inexplicable surgía. Me veía herido y vacío, lo que me faltabas eras tú… _

_Siempre despertaba con esa incertidumbre e intriga, no era hace mucho tiempo que empezaba a soñar con eso que parecía muy real y a la vez, algo fuera de toda realidad. Pase mucho días así de pensativo, ya mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo Minos y Radamanthys se estaban preocupando algo por mi ya que me notaban algo desanimado, apagado, sobretodo distraído desconectado de toda realidad. Hasta que por fin todo había acabado cuando en una de tantas mañanas en el mismo local apareció una mujer con los mismos cabellos que yo había soñado, me quede boca abierta nunca pensé que de verdad tenía algo que ver esos sueños con la realidad, me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa, el destino nos ha querido unir. Puede que esos sueños hayan sido algo real y separados habíamos sido pero el tiempo cambio, tentador destino quiere remediar algo del pasado._

_Sin dudarlo me acerque a ella, le salude y ella lo hizo de igual forma con una bella sonrisa, jamás había sentido tanta confianza con ella, calidez, respeto y sobretodo sentía que un lazo muy fuerte nos unía. Armamos platica con los días, la unión de nosotros fue mágica puede que los dioses se apiadaran de nosotros y nos dieron una oportunidad. Un día ella me saco un tema que no me había acordado ya desde mucho tiempo, los sueños._

—Sabes te conocí en un sueño.

—¿Qué? –pregunte con intriga.

—Yo le servía en una guerra –mirando al cielo. —Yo…

—Danzabas para mí ¿verdad? _–_interrumpiéndola.

—Sabía que teníamos que encontrarnos, no importaba el cuándo y ni el cómo, sencillamente tenía que reunirme con usted –me mira.

—¿Volverás a danzar para mí, mi ala derecha, mi fiel apoyo?

—Sí –sonreíste.

_Ahora no quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe, tú a mi lado te quiero, el lazo que siempre hemos tenido nunca se va borrar, fui un tonto en el pasado el tiempo de remediarlo está ahora, te sujeto de la mano para así no dejarte ir nunca más… _


End file.
